


Darker than Black

by shadowphoenix501



Series: Los Santos's finest [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Original Work
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Grand Theft Auto Online, Guns, Killing, Major Original Character(s), Open Relationships, Orgy, Original Character-centric, Please Don't Hate Me, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Swearing, Vague starts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501
Summary: (BEING REWRITTEN, INSTEAD OF LINEAR STORYLINE I'LL JUST POST SOME RANDOM STORIES ABOUT THEM IN RANDOM PERIOD OF TIME)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Los Santos's finest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572373
Kudos: 1





	Darker than Black

"What does Lester want this time?"

"I don't know, but hopefully it'll be worth it or i'll tell him to fuck off--"

"Well, i'm here"

"I was just gonna... Message you back and tell ya to dick off"

"Exactly my thoughts"

"Then i thought, well why not... Why not go down there and meet her and tell her to dick off IRL"

"Okay, well, that's just rude--"

"Look, look. Whatever you want from me, whatever this big new job is... I'm out. Okay? I'm done"

"... Uh, what?"

"I already took every decent score in the state. I cleaned out the Union Depository. I took down the IAA the FIB"

"Is he being serious?"

"I don't know, but chances are up in the Maze Bank Tower"

"I rang the bell on half the BAWSAQ five hundred CEOs. I have more money than i could ever spend. Okay? So that's it. I always dressed like a retiree, now i actually am one"

"So you just... I don't know, sending me this message only to tell me that you're retired?"

"So go ahead, so i can tell you to... Shove it up.. your heinie..."

" I messaged you? No, no, no, no no, you messaged me.."

"The hell?"

"Who hacked my phone?!"

"Ah great.. Vic, Harp, ready the guns---"

"We did"

"Huh?"

"In case you don't recognized her, this is Georgina Cheng, Vice President of Cheng Holding Investor, philanthropist, socialite. She was just voted the eighty-ninth best dressed in China"

"... Okay that's impressive"

"With you on that one"

"Yeah, yeah. Ni hao"

"I did my undergrad in London, my masters in Vespucci, Mr. Crest. You can speak English, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"So her brother inherited all the worst?"

"Apparently so"

"Likewise"

"Miss Cheng has come to Los Santos to deal with a regrettable incident"

"1 grand it's the Diamond?"

"Oh, let me guess... The Diamond Casino and Resort? You upset that Thornton Duggan muscled you out?"

"My older brother was in charge. He was taken advantage of."

"We are too, unfortunately"

"Yeah, well, private equity money's always gonna try to screw you, lady. You wanna talk to the lawyer, not us"

"You misunderstand. I didn't want the casino back. I want them to wish they'd never heard of it"

"Okay... Color me intrigued"

"Huh. How so?"

"You're going to rob it"

"Ah... And of course..."

"And why would we do that?"

"Aside from the vault stuffed with cash and different guest consignments every week.. there's the challenge. Better security than anything you've ever seen. A truly dynamic and adaptive system"

"We've dealt with Hertz's private army, nothing surprised us anymore"

"No offense. Miss Cheng, but every job i've ever done was impossible.."

"True that"

".. until i did it"

"Perhaps. But you know what? They told me you were the best hacker in the business and it only took me five minutes to clone your cell"

"5 minutes? Holy shit..."

"Moe's got owned"

"Okay, maybe i'm, uh, a little stale.. but i'm not coming out of retirement every time some new money sink opens up. I'm.. gonna need more of a reason"

"Then maybe you'd do it for me"

"Did she just flirt?"

"Honey, i do not dare to assume anything for now"

"Because i'm asking you as a favor. I'm not looking to make any money out of this, anything you get is all yours."

"We need a base of operations"

"Already done--"

"Find something. But we can't have anything to do with it."

"What does that mean?"

"Your associates will have to be the front"

"I'm not gonna pretend i haven't already looked into this job a little bit. You know, uh, professional curiosity"

"Uh huh"

"So, i'll send you a mail and.. it's up to you. Now, if you'd all excuse me. I don't wanna miss the early bird special"

"Bye then!"

"Yeah..."

"He's just how i thought he'd be. I hope you can help us"

"Well, can't say it's going to be easy but it's doable with Lester onboard"

"Huang, let's go"

"Yes, why not"

"Okay.. i did not expect to go like that, but i kinda like it"

"What's the plan?"

"Well.. we wait for Lester for now, but i think our facility or bunker should be sufficient"

* * *

_Few hours later_

"... Are you fucking serious?"

"What, what is it?"

"So apparently... Our 'front' is an arcade"


End file.
